Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Wireless communications networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such networks include networks based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and Long Term Evolution (LTE), which are defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), as well as cdma2000 1x and 1xEV-DO, which are defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), among others.
Wireless communication systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the technology not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.